One Night In Shadow
by kickinthebase
Summary: Shadow takes Sonic for a relaxing weekend in the secluded woods. But what other plans does he have in mind...?


SONIC FANFIC: One Night in Shadow

Sonic sighed, his feet sore. "Look, how long will it take to get to this place?" He looked expectantly at Shadow. "Not too much longer." He smirked. "We'll be there before you know it." "Yeah, we better be." Sonic was still warming up to the idea of a weekend alone with Shadow. Could he trust himself?

"Whatcha' thinking about?" Shadow broke into his thoughts. Sonic immediately realized that he was smiling. He frowned. "None of your damn business." They walked on in silence, Sonic's remark seeming to have little effect on Shadow's mood. He whistled an unknown tune, a little more sickening pep in his step. "Do you have to be so goddam cheery?" Shadow stared at him in pretend surprise. "Why, whatever do you mean, Sonic?" He glared at him, Shadow batting his eyes. "Any chance that you'll stop whistling?" "Nope." Sonic scowled. "Why do we have to go away this weekend again?" Shadow smiled and skipped on ahead. "Hey, wait up. Where are you going?" He sped to catch up.

He followed the trail of Shadow's clothes, picking them up as he went. "What the-" Sonic stopped dead. His eyes widened at the sight. Shadow lay naked, floating on his back in the cool water of the river. He looked around him. Were they really there? And more importantly, was Shadow really here, his bare, beautiful hedgehog flesh so close that he could almost reach out and touch him? Sonic shook his head in disbelief. It was too tempting…It was too perfect. There was his dream, his fantasy come true, and he was rooted to the spot. No. He was stubborn. Sonic the Hedgehog was not going to miss this.

Quietly, willing himself to move, Sonic crouched behind the river's reeds. God, he felt stupid. Why was he there? He felt more than ridiculous, hiding behind a plant like a desperate Peeping Tom. He was not desperate. And certainly not a Peeping Tom. Then why was he there? Love. The answer came quickly. "Fuck that." Sonic rolled his eyes. But it was true.

All of the negativity melted away as his green eyes feasted upon Shadow's erect body. He wanted to join him, to strip himself down and hold Shadow to him, never to let go. But could he? Sonic again shook his head. No, he couldn't risk scaring him away. It took all the willpower he possessed to keep himself from swimming into the shallow water to Shadow and taking him up in his arms. He had to get closer…just a little, a smidge, a millimeter-it didn't matter. He wanted to be with Shadow more than he ever had before.

And why shouldn't he? He felt such deep, unexplainable care toward the calm red and black hedgehog. If he was ever going to understand how he felt, it was not going to be through staring like an obsessive stalker at his perfect body. But wasn't he obsessive? Possessive, he thought. I have to have him.

Shadow stood unexpectedly, his member hanging freely, water dripping off the end of it. "Damn." Sonic stared. "I never knew it was that big. I mean, I expected maybe a few inches at most, but- where does that thing stay in his pants?" Shadow whirled around, looking directly into his eyes. Shit. "I'm fucked." Sonic couldn't move again. "Not yet you aren't, Sonic. What took you so long?" The blue hedgehog was stunned. "W-what?" "Come on." Shadow's voice was too convincing, his body too inviting to be ignored. Immediately, Sonic began throwing his clothes aside, running into the water. Shadow laughed, climbing out onto the bank. "Not here. Follow me." Sonic didn't hesitate. "So…you planned this all along?" "Pretty much." He sped North, Sonic close behind.

"It's, it's beautiful." Sonic stopped at the entrance of the cabin. "You know, I was so mean earlier." "No shit." Shadow smiled. "I was just confused. I-" "Yeah, yeah. Let's skip the chit-chat. You talk too much anyway." Shadow pulled him into the bedroom. "Hey, I do n-" But the hedgehog's lips were on his own, arms wrapped around his middle. Shadow pushed him to the bed, unhesitatingly climbing on top. His hands explored, sending sensations through Sonic's body he had not known before. He kissed first Shadow's eyes, then his nose, before moving to his lips. "Let's get past the sweet stuff, baby, just get straight to the point." Sonic scoffed. _Encouraging_. "You want it rough, do you?" He bit Shadow's neck, making him scream. "That's it, Sonic, babe, make me hurt. I've been a naughty hedgehog." Blood trickled down his chest.

The two began to sweat, Shadow working his tongue down Sonic's stomach. Then lower. Sonic's back arched in anticipation. "When the hell did you learn to do that?" Shadow stopped his tongue's descent. "Rouge." "What the fu-" his words were drowned in insurmountable pleasure as Shadow reached low enough. Sonic grabbed at his quills, pushing his head further down. "Harder!" he screamed. "Harder?" Shadow laughed. "You couldn't handle it." "Wanna' bet?" Sonic pulled Shadow further up onto the bed, then kissed him violently before turning him over on his stomach. He slipped into the hedgehog, grunting with the effort as he moved. "Can _you_ handle it?" "I've…had…better." "That sounds like a challenge." The blue hedgehog rolled off the bed, taking Shadow with him.

The sound of the door made them stop. Tails stood in the doorway, mouth dropped down to the floor. "What-what are you doing here, Tails?" Shadow snatched the blanket off the bed, offering Sonic none. "R-Rouge said she was taking me fishing." Shadow's eyes narrowed. "And where is Rouge?" Tails pointed behind him to the porch. "Thank you!" Shadow was out the door and after Rouge in a flash. "Come back here you son of a bitch!" Rouge had never run-or laughed-as hard as she did then; Shadow gaining fast, completely nude: his blanket far behind him.


End file.
